ever you think about me
by Cho babywook
Summary: annyaeong... chapter 2 update .. tidak ada sumarry, soalnya bingung mau sumarry apa? kyuwook/kyumin gs TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Judul: ever you think about me part 1

Pairing: kyuwook slight kyumin

Warning: GS, typo bertebaran seperti lebah

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Catatan: judul berbeda denga cerita, abis bingung mau ngasih judul apa… ada yang mau beri tau cerita ini judulnya apa?**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~o~

21 mei 2013

Disebuah taman yang ditumbuhi bunga warna- warni dan berbagai bentuk sangat indah, lalu bunga yang awalnya kuncup akibat hujan turun sekarang mulai bermekaran. Matahari mulai naik keatas tersenyum menampakkan sinarnya dan akibat hujan tadi pelangi muncul , kini suara kicauan burung terdengan bagaikan alunan lagu romantic..

Sebuah pohon cukup rindang disana terdapat bangku dimana dibangku itu 2 orang satu namja dan satunya lagi yeoja, yang sedang menikmati suasana disana.

"wookie.. apa kau suka tempat ini" Tanya namja itu panggil saja kyuhyun atau cho kyuhyun

"ne… sangat- sangat indah" jawabnya dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari bibirnya

"ngomong- ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kyu…? Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya wookie atau kim ryeowook secara beruntun

"aishhh.. bisakah kau bertanyanya satu- satu" dengus kyuhyun

"kau seperti wartawan yang gagal saat mewawancarai artis tampan yang sedang Top, seperti aku…hahahahah" ejek kyuhyun dan sedikit membanggakan diri

"satu lagi, semakin lama kau semakin cerewet saja" ucap kyuhyun membuat uri ryeowook mempautkan bibirnya karena kesel diejek kyuhyun.

"yak! Kalau kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menghinaku sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap ryeowook ketus dan hendak pergi namun dicegah kyuhyun..

"hehe.. mianhae, jangan marah. Kalau kau marah maka hari akan mendung karena senyummu itu bagaikan matahari yang menyinari dunia" goda kyuhyun

Blushh

"sejak kapan, seorang cho kyuhyun pandai dalam menggombal eoh!, sudah, cepat katakana apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucap ryeowook

"a….emm.. anu… emm.. ak.. emmm" ucapa kyuhyun gugup

"yak! Kenapa kau gugup eoh! Aigoo… satu kritria dari cho…. mmmppppppht" Ucap ryeowook terpotong bukan karena tapi kyuhyun mencium ryeowook

Chuu~~

"ke..kenapa… kau.. menci…."

"kenapa kau sangat cerewet, yang ingin ku katakan aku menyukaimu, ahh.. ani… tapi mencintaimu… saranghae kim ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" ucap kyuhyun dengan mantap

"mwo?"

"aishhh.. apa kau kurang jelas baiklah" ucap kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan sedikit berdehem, memetik bunga yang ada ditaman dan berjongkok sambil memegang tangan ryeowook membuat ryeowook tersipu, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tanganya yang bebas

"kim ryeowook would you be my girlfriend" ucap kyuhyun dengan lembut dan tegas dan menyodorkan(?) bunga yang dipetiknya tadi

"I do.." jawab ryeowook ersenyum lembut tdan mengambil bunga

Bukankah cinta itu manis….  
cinta dapat dirasakan jika keduanya saling memikirkan perasaan  
pasangan  
mungkin akan berjalan sangat indah?

~0~

Disebuah ruangan Pagi yang cerah di seoul namun terkesan dingin dikarenakan tadi malam turun hujan, matahari mulai menyinari seluruh bumi, burung- burung mulai bernyanyi- nyanyi. Disebuah kamar kecil, bernuansa ungu seorang yeoja sebut saja kim ryeowook tertidur pulas. Namun terbangun saat mendengarkan sesuatu bukan jam beker melainkan suara hp

Tinggg-tingggg*anggapsajasuarahp*

"eunghhh.." lengguhnya sambil mengucek- ngucek mata

"siapa sih menelepon sepagi ini" omel ryeowook dan melihat dilayar hpnya

'My kyu'

"yeoboseyo.." ucap ryeowook

"…."

"ada apa kyu….? kau menelepon ku sepagi ini" omel ryeowook

"….."

"hehehe.. iya sudah jam 7" ryeowook hanya bisa nyengir saat seseorang disebrang sana sebut saja kyuhyun mungkin mengomelinya

"….."

"gomawo kyu…." Ujar ryeowook senang dan merona

"…."

"ok.. siip… sampai ketemu ditaman"

"…."

"mwo! Andwaeeeeeeeee…" teriak ryeowook

"….."

"baiklah….. mmmuaachh" jawab ryeowook dan menempelkan hpnya kemulutnya dan mencium menggangap hp itu adalah kyuhyun

"…"

Blusssshhh

"nado saranghae"

**Pipppp**

Setelah telfon dimatikan ryeowook pergi bergegas kekamar mandi

Ryeowook pov

'hoaammmm'

Aishhh… dasar cho kyuhyun babo menganggu tidurku saja, padahal sekarang baru jam 7 dan rencana aku akan bangun jam 10… aku baru saja tidur 5 jam, bayangkan hanya 5 jam itu tidak wajar seharusnya 8 jam bukan, itu semua gara- gara dia menelepon dari jam 11malam sampai jam 1malam…

Perkenalkan nama ku kim ryeowook aku memiliki seorang eonni yang sangat cantik namanya kim sungmin berbeda sekali dengan ku. Cho kyuhyun itu adalah namjachingu ku kami baru jadia sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu tepatnya tgl 21 mei dan sekarang adalah tgl 21 juni hari ulang tahunku dan tepat hari jadi kami tidak ada satupun orang mengetahuinya termasuk eonni ku. Aku senang memiliki seorang namjachingu yang tampan dan perhatian kadang sangat menyebalkan dan satu lagi jika evil mesumnya keluar sungguh sangat pake banget menyebalkan. Contohnya seperti tadi dia menelepon untuk mengatakan pergi ketaman tempat pertama kali kami jadian, dan sekalian memberitahu kalau dia menanyakan apa kado yang diberi udah tiba atau belum. Lalu setelahnya dia minta morning kiss sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya -_-… sungguh sangat memalukan -_- tapi tak bisa kupungkiri aku menyukainya.. ahhh.. ani lebih tepatnya mencintainya

.

.

"pagi eomma…" ucap ku manja dan duduk di meja makan karena aku sudah selesai mandi

"pagi chagi…" jawab eomma

"eomma,, apa eomma ingat sekarang tgl berapa" tanyaku kuharap eomma mengingatnya

"tentu sekarang hari sabtu, masak kau lupa chagi.." ucap eomma tersenyum membuat ku tersenyum kecut.. apa eomma lupa kalau sekarang aku ulang tahun

"apa eomma melupakan sesuatu, tentang hari ini" ucap ku lirih

"oh iya… eomma ingat…"

"jinjja"

"ne… sekarang hari dimana keluarga cho datang untuk makan malam bersama untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan eonni mu dan anak mereka" jawab eomma senang..

Degg

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat ini kurasa eomma melupakannya… oh ayolah ryeowook kau harus semangat, bukankah dulu eomma juga melupakannya dan baru mengucapkan 1 hari sesudahnya.

"gomawo ne chagi… sudah mengingatkan eomma" ucap eomma aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat eomma begitu senang saat menyangkut tentang eonniku

"nona ini ada paket untuk nona, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya.." ucap bibi jung

"ahh… ne… gomawo ahjuma" ucap ku pasti ini kado dari kyu" ucap ku sedikit senang

~0~

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri seseorang yang tak lain nona muda yang sedang duduk bersama dengan nyonya kim sambil membawa sebuah kotak kado besar yang berwana ungu

"nona ini ada paket untuk nona, dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya.." ucap bibi jung

"ahh… ne… gomawo ahjuma" jawabnya, wajahnya yang sedikit murung menjadi ceria

"chagi… siapa yang ulang tahun?" Tanya eomma nya membuat ryeowook tersenyu kecut untuk sekian kalinya…

'apa tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengingat diriku, bahkan eomma ku sendiri' ucap ryeowook dalam hati

"aishhh… eomma kenapa pikun eomma semakin bertambah, tenta saja sekarang hari ulang tahun wookie, eommaa…" ucap seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci

"oh iya… eomma lupa… saengil chukae chagi" ucap eommanya dan memeluk ryeowook

"saengil chukae nae dongsaeng…" ucap yeoja itu yang tak lain eonni ryeowook yang bernama kim sungmin

"gomawo eonni.. eomma" jawab ryeowook

"apa itu kado dari namjachingumu" goda sungmin membuat ryeowook merona dan dibalas cengiran dari ryeowook

"minie… nanti malam keluarga cho akan datang, dan wookie ingin kado apa dari eomma" ujar eomma

"eonni mau dijodohkan ya? Ciye- ciye…. Siapa namanya eomma?" Tanya ryeowook sambil menggoda eonninya dan itu sukses membuat eonninya blussing..

"namanya kalau tak salah cho kyuhyun" jawab eomma

Degg

'cho kyuhyun'

"mwo?" ucap ryeowook kaget

"ne.. itu loh wookie teman mu itu, dia tampan ne… eonni sangat menyukainya" ucap sungmin malu-malu membuat ryeowook nyeri dihatinya

"chagi apa kado yang ingin kau minta?"

'bolehkah aku minta membantalkan perjodohan itu, aku sangat mencintai cho kyuhyun dan dia adalah namjachingu, bolehkan aku saja dijodohkan dengannya' ucap ryeowook dalam hati

~0~

Seorang yeoja berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya, setelah masuk kedalam kamar air matanya mengalir

Tess tess tess

Ryeowook pov

"hisk…hisk" tangis ku pecah

Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi disaat seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan tuhan. Apa aku harus mengikhlaskannya..  
kyu… apa kau sudah tau kalau kau akan dijodohkan, apa aku sanggup melihatmu berdampingan dengan eonniku.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sakit sekali..  
ayolah ryeowook kau pasti kuat kau pasti sanggup, ini demi eonnimu..

~0~

Seorang yeoja dan namja sedang duduk disebuah bangku taman, yang yeojanya duduk dan yang namjanya tiduran di paha si yeoja

'bisakah aku merasakan seperti ini seterusnya tanpa ada yang menghalangi antara kau dan aku'ujar yeoja itu lirih

"gi…chagi… chagi" ucap namja itu sambil mengayukan tanganya didepan wajah yeoja itu yang sedan melamun

'apa aku sanggup untuk memberitahukan mu kalau aku akan dijodohkan?, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu wookie' ujar namja itu dalam hati

"ahh.. ne.. ada apa kyu" ucap yeoja itu sedeikit tersendat

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eumm?" Tanya namja itu sebut saja kyuhyun lembut

"ani…"jawab nya

'apa kau tidak memberi tau kyu kalau kau akan dijodohkan… kenapa? Apa kau sengaja menyembunyikannya..' ucap yeoja itukim ryeowook dalam hati

Tess tess tess

ryeowook mengeluarkan air mata, membuat kyuhyun panic

"chagi gwaenchana… uljima.. chagi " ucap kyuhyun panic dan menghapuskan air mata

"kyu, aku sudah tau semua, kau akan dijodohkan.. dengan…. Eonni ku sendiri…aku tau alasan mu untuk tidak memberitahu ku… lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini…." Ucap ryeowook terbata- bata menahan isakannya

"shireo.. aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya… kau tetaplah milikku.. aku mencintaimu wookie… " tolak kyuhyun mentah- mentah

"kyu.. sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan eonniku, aku… aku sudah.. tidak mencintai mu lagi" ucap ryeowook terbata- bata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun

Degg

"bohong… katakan itu bohong, liat aku kim ryeowook, tatap mata ku, katakan itu bohong" ucap kyuhyun keras membuat ryeowook mengeluarkan isakannya

"hisk..hiks… ne.. aku berbohong… aku hisk.. sangat mencintaimu… tapi ..."ucap ryeowook terpotong bukan karena tak dapat melanjutkannya tapi kyuhyun langsung mencium ryeowook.. bukan ciuman penuh dengan napsu melainkan ciuman untuk menyalurkan seberapa besar cinta mereka membuat keduanya menangis dalam ciuman tersebut

Cinta dan pemikirin mungkin bisa berjalan secara serentak  
namun takdir dan cinta tidak dapat dipisahkan  
berkata baik bukan berarti baik-baik saja  
membohongkan diri sendiri itu sangat menyakitkan  
mencoba untuk lebih kuat melawan takdir sangatlah sulit

~0~

Kim ryeowook pov

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu hidupku hampa, bukankah aku bodoh.. katakana saja iya aku sangat bodoh… mencoba kuat dan baik- baik saja tentang semua ini, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah aku yang meminta kyuhyun melakukan ini semua, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit, sungguh bodoh …

Ayolah kim ryeowook kau harus kuat, kau memang bodoh, tapi demi eonni, dan orang tuamu, kau harus semangat..

Semenjak kejadian itu kyuhyun berubah menjadi dingin terhadapku dan selalu membuat eonniku tertawa, aku senang kalau eonni bahagia. Mereka sangat cocok pasangan yang sangat serasi kata orang..

"kie… wookie..wookie"

"ehh…ne.. eonni.. waeyo" jawabku sedikit tersendat

"kau pasti melamunkan.. karena namjachingumu pasti, kapan kau memperkenalkan dia dengan kami" ucap sungmin eonni…

'dia ada disamping mu eonni'teriakku dalm hati

sekarang kami aku, sungmin eonni dan kyuhyun sedang toko baju pengantin, jujur saat ini rasanya aku ingin menangis sejadi- jadinya, sakit rasanya melihat orang yang aku cintai menikah dengan eonni ku sendiri dan eonniku mengajak ku untuk mebantunya memilih baju yang cocok untuk acara pernikahannya, sebegitukah mirisnya hidupku.

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya namjachingu"ucap ku lirih dan kulihat kyuhyun tetap cuek, sebegitu cepatnya kau melupakan ku kyu?, sebegitukah kau membenciku sampai- sampai kau tak pernah melihatku?

"kalau gitu kyu, wookie, eonni kesana dulu ne sebentar" ucap sungmin eonni

~0~

"kalau gitu kyu, wookie, aku kesana dulu ne sebentar" ucap sungmin dan meninggalkan dua orang itu

"kalau gitu aku ke toilet dulu ya kyu.." ucap ryeowook dan pergi namun tertahan

**Grep**

Kyuhyun memegang tangan ryeowook dan membawanya pergi dari sana tanpa menghiraukan kesakitan dari ryeowook yang mencengkram tanganya kuat.

"kyu, lepas…kau mau bawa aku kemana" ucap ryeowook

Namun tidak ada balasan dari kyuhyun dan saat sampai suatu tempat

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun mendoroong ryeowook kepohon dan menyebabkan ryeowook meringgis kesakitan

"kyu.. ka.." ucap ryeowook terpotong

"cukup ryeowook, hentikan semua permainan ini.. berhenti menyakiti diri mu sendiri" sambung kyuhyun

"apa maksutmu kyu" Tanya ryeowook

"berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, berhenti tersenyum seakan –akan kau baik- baik saja, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku mencintai mu wookie, jangan menyuruhku untuk mencintai orang lain, aku tak bisa" ujar kyuhyun menahan air matanya agar tak keluar namun ryeowook air matanya telah mengalir deras

"wookie kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku, aku sakit melihat mu tersenyum saat kau mengatkan kau baik- baik saja, aku seperti ornag bodoh saat itu terjadi" ucap kyuhyundan runtuh sudah pertahanan kyuhyun untuk tidak menangis

"kau benar kyu, aku tak sanggup untuk kehilanganmu, hisk… tap…"ucap ryeowook tersedu

**Chu~~**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir ryeowook lembut air mata orang it uterus mengalir deras sperti satu bulan yang lalu, tanpa.. mereka manyadari sepasang mata melihat nya dari tadi dan menangis yang tak lain sungmin

"kyu…" ucap sungmin

Sontak kedua orang itu melepaskan ciuman itu membuat keduanya panic.. sungmin berlari meninggalkan 2 orang tersebut… ryeowook dan kyuhyun mengejar sungmin, ryeowook memanggil namun sungmin tak kunjung berhenti dan tepat saat sungmin berlari ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ,

"eonni awas" teriak ryeowook dan berusaha berlari mengejar sungmin dan berhasil menyusul dan mendorong sungmin

Tittt tittt

"eonni…hyaaaaa" teriak ryeowook

Brught

"wookieeee" teriak kyuhyun

Tbc

Ini ff sangat hancur inginnya buat hurt tapi gagal -_-…  
Ff yang lain belum kelar eh gak taunya ada ff yang baru lagi tapi ini hanya twoshoot kok  
gimana seru tidak.. apa kepanjangan  
untuk ff yang lain insyaallah nanti malam kalau tidak ada halangan…  
Mohon riview ne setelah baca ff ini  
sekali lagi RnR gomawo…


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: ever you think about me end

Pairing: kyuwook/ kyumin

Warning: GS

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

~0~

Sungmin terus berlari, air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

'Permainan- permainan apa? apa maksutnya? Kyuhyun mencintai ryeowook sejak kapan? jadi selama ini kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku? kenapa rasanya sakit?' ucap sungmin dalam hatinya

Sesekali yeoja itu mengahapus kasar air matanya

"hisk…hisk..hisk…" isaknya

'kenapa kalian harus membohongi ku? Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini semua kepada ku?'

"kyu…hisk"

Dan disisi lain ryeowook juga berlari mengejar sungmin begitupun dengan kyuhyun,dan terus memanggil sungmin namun yeoja itu tak menoleh ataupun berhenti

Tanpa sungmin sadari diarah lain sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat. Membuat ryeowook berteriak, dengan sekuat tenaga ryeowook menyusul sungmin

"eonni awas" teriak ryeowook dan berusaha berlari mengejar sungmin dan berhasil menyusul dan mendorong sungmin

Tittt tittt

"eonni…hyaaaaa" teriak ryeowook

Brught

"wookieeee" teriak kyuhyun

Ryeowook terlempar jauh,tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari sekuat nya dan menghampiri ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sungmin terkejut dan dia juga menghampiri tubuh ryeowook yang didekap kyuhyun.

"wookie… ireona… jebal… ireona…chagi…"

"woo…woo..wookieeee"

~0~

Diruang serba putih seorang yeoja yang tak lain kim ryeowook terbaring tak sadarkan diri. sudah hampir 4 jam ryeowook tidak bangun dari tidurnya, sebenarnya dia sudah sadarkan diri 1 jam yang lalu, namun dia masih enggan membuka matanya. Seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk disamping ryeowook terus mencurahkan isi hatinya dan memenggang tangan ryeowook sesekali mengusap rambut yeoja itu, namja tinggi berkulit putih berambut ikal menangis dalam diam melihat yeojanya terbaring lemah

"wookie… jebal ireona..minhae wookieee….. jebal buka mata mu…"

"apa kau tau wookie, mengapa aku menyukaimu?... ketika aku melihat mu, aku tersenyum aku seperti orang gila tersenyum malu saat aku melihat senyummu meskipun senyum itu bukan untukku… saat kita mulai dekat karena kita satu kelompok untuk menyelesaikan tugas strukur, aku sangat senang dan aku memutuskan untuk meyatakan cintaku… kau menerimaku, sungguh aku merasa orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini"

Kyuhyun namja itu terus berbicara lirih mencurahkan isi hati dan menahan air mata yang ingin keluar sesekali tersenyum namun senyum itu memudar menjadi kecut, dia tidak peduli yeoja ini mendengarkan dia atau tidak namun ryeowook yang dari tadi sudah sadar mendengar perkataan dari kyuhyun membuat hatinya sakit yang mendalam, ingin rasanya dia membuka mata dan menangis serta memeluk tubuh namja itu. Namun dia urungkan niatnya. Dan memilih untuk menutup matanya.

"saat aku megetahui bahwa aku dijodohkan, aku tidak terima. Namun eomma tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku…..apa kau tau wookie? Aku terus berusaha untuk membujuk eomma namun kau telah mempersiapkan perpisahan yang tidak aku inginkan, kau membuat ku terluka." Lirih Kyuhyun dan tersenyum perih mengenang kejadian itu

"…kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan mu…. Dan menyuruhku untuk mencintai eonnimu, dengan kebodohanku aku menerima itu semua dan meninggalkan mu… sungguh…aku merutuki kebodohanku"

"aku sedih melihat mu tersenyum, aku merasa orang terbodoh membiarkan semua ini terjadi"

Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya dan menundukkan kepalanya terus memenggang tangan ryeowook, sungguh namja itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk yang ingin keluar, namun tertahan. Seoramg yeoja berparas manis bergigi kelinci yang tak lain sungmin eonni dari ryeowook masuk menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sedih, kecewa, bahagia, sakit dihatinya, marah , banyak rasa yang dia rasakan saat ini menjadi satu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada yang datang langsung duduk tegap

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, sampai sungmin angkat bicara

"kenapa?" satu kata yang diucap sungmin dingin membuat kyuhyun terdiam dalam kekekosongan tersadar dan menoleh kearah sungmin, dia siap untuk dimaki, dihina, ataupun ditampar oleh yeoja ini

"kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini….apa yang tidak.. aku ketahui…" sungmin berucap dingin tajam sambil menahan air matanya

"jawab kyu kenapa?.. hisk… apa kau tau… hisk… rasanya… sakit kyu…" pekiknya namun sayang roboh sudah pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis dan menghapus kasar air matanya kyuhyun hanya diam

"apa kalian ingin membuatku menjadi oramg yang jahat… hisk… merebut kekasih orang yang tak lain adikku… hiskk…"

"mianhae" kyuhyun menjawab semuanya dengan satu kata membuat sungmin terisak

"kalian, membuat ku menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa yang mersakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, orang yang paling kejam sedunia, apa kau tau rasanya sakit kyu… sakit .." isak sungmin

"dan sekarang ryeowook tertabrak dan semua karena ku… hisk.."sambung nya lagi

"mianhae,, aku bukan bermaksut untuk menyakiti mu, semua in…."jawab kyuhyun lirih namun terpotong karena mendadak pipi kyuhyun memereha

Plakkk

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kyuhyun

"kau sangat pengecut… kau mebuat ku terluka dan ryeowook terluka yang sangat dalam, kau bodoh" emosi sungmin meledek membuat kyuhyun terdiam dia merasa ini semua pantas dia rasakan, ryeowook yang sedari tadi tidur sangat dengan jelas mendengarkan semuanya sampai kyuhyun ditampar oleh eonninya sendiri

"benar kata mu aku memang pengecut, dan aku sangat bodoh. Aku… aku… mianhae" lirih kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendekat ke sungmin namun sungmin pergi melangkah keluar, saat sungmin melangkah keluar eomma kyuhyun masuk, dia menatap tajam kepada putranya. Dan brejalan kearah putaranya

Plakkk

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat kearah di pipi kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun tidak percaya

"sejak kapan eomma mengajarimu menjadi anak seperti ini.. eoh !" emosi eomma nya tidak terbendung lagi, pasalnya dari tadi dia sudah berada didepan pintu namun tertahan dan tak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraan sungmin dan kyuhyun

"eomma.." ucap kyuhyun lirih runtuh sudah air mata yang dari tadi dia tahan meluncur dipipinya

"…."

"bukankah, dari awal kyu sudah katakan… kyu tidak mau dijodohkan, karena kyu sudah mememiliki pilihan sendiri.. tapi eomma tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kyu…" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"eomma selalu memaksa kyuhyun…" ucap kyuhyun lirih airmatanya terus mengalir membuat eomma kyuhyun menatap iba terhadap anaknya

"kyuhyun hanya mencintai ryeowook eomma… jebal…" isak kyuhyun sambil memegang kaki eommanya

"cukup… eomma tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi, perjodohan tetap akan dilaksanakan. Lusa adalah pernikahan mu dengan sungmin.. dan eomma harap kau menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab dan pergilah meminta maaf kepada sungmin" eomma kyuhyun berucap panjang lebar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terisak

Yeoja yang sedari tadi berpura- pura tertidur dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu terbangun dan mebukan matanya, air matanya mengalir dengan deras

"hisk.. hisk.." isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya membuat namja yang sedari tadi bersimpuh membelakangi nya kini berdiri dan melihat yeoja itu mengais dan menghampirinya

"chagii… kau sudah bangun.. uljima… kenapa kau mengais eoh! Apa ada yang sakit"tanya kyuhyun panjang lebar dan membuat ryeowook terus saja menangis

Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh ryeowook, mereka berdua sama- sama menangis, cukup lama mereka berpelukkan.

"kyu… kumohon pergilah" ucap ryeowook lirih

"aniyo… wookie, aku tidak ingin pergi lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan sekali dan tak akan pernah menghilangkan nya lagi" jawab kyuhyun

"aku mencintai wookie ah… " ucap kyuhyun lirih

"aku tau kyu… kau mencintaiku, tapi percuma kita mempertahankannya sedangkan orang disekitar kita tidak setuju" ujar ryeowook menahan kembali air matanya, saat kyuhyun ingin membantahnya ryeowook langsung mememotongnya

"aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya, aku sangat mencintaimu, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan baik- baik saja, kau tenang saja kim ryeowook itu kuat… aku ingin kyuhyun yang aku kenal adalah orang yang pemberani, dan bertanggung jawab" ryeowook terus bebicara dan tersenyum meski hatinya sakit tapi dia membuang jauh- jauh rasa sakitnya karena dia tidak ingin kyuhyun melihatnya rapuh

"kau pasti bisa mencintai sungmin eonni kyu.. karena dia juga mencintaimua?" ujar ryeowook lagi

"cukup… wookie jangan berbicara lagi, kau membuat rasa sakit ini bertambah" ujar kyuhyun lantang namun sedikit marah

"maka dari itu… jika kau terus bersama ku rasa sakit ini akan terus bertambah bukan kita berdua saja yang akan merasakannya tapi sungmin eonni, dan keluarga kita. Maka dari itu cukup aku saja yang merasakan rasa sakit ini" ryeowook terus menjawasb dengan tenang mebuat air mata kyuhyun keluar dengan cepat ryeowook mengahapus air mata yang jatuh

"kau membuat ku seperti orang bodoh dan terus menangis"lirih kyuhyun namun air matanya mengalir terus

Cuppp

Ryeowook mencium kyuhyun, cukup lama mereka mencium tidak ada nafsu melainkan lumatan- lumatan yang cukup lama sampai ciuman itu terlepas jujur saja kalau tidak membutuhkan oksigen mereka tidak akan melepaskan ciuman tersebut karena mereka menganggap ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir

"lebih baik, kau pulang ne, karena lusa kau akan segera menikah… jaga kesehatan mu…aku yakin kau bisa mengahadapi ini, begitupun dengan aku" ryeowook terus saja berusaha berkata tegar namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun karena kyuhyun masih tidak rela…

~0~

Acara pernikahan antara kyuhyun dan sungmin akan segara dilaksanakan.. seorang yeoja berkulit putih bergigi kelinci memandang dirinya didepan cermin, memutar – mutar tubuhnya apakah dia 'harus melakukannya atau memabatalkannya'.. namun seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sungmin tersenyum kaku

'seharusnya aku yang memakai baju itu' ucapnya dalam hati

"aigooo… neomu kyeopta" ucap ryeowook yeoja yang memperhatikan sungmin

"gomawo" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis, sehari sebelum pernikahan ryeowook sudah memberitahukan kepada sungmin, dan sungmin pun mengerti alas an sebenarnya, jujur saja saat itu sungmin sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan ryeowook. Melihat ryeowook yang bersimpuh dihadapannya sungmin luluh. Dan saat sebelum ryeowook berbicara kyuhyun juga angakat berbicara yang mengatakan 'kami benar- benar sudah putus, izinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu'

"benar kau akan pergi wookie…" tanya sungmin

"ne.. kajja kedepan eonni yang lain sudah menunggu mu.. aku pamit pergi dulu ne.." jawab ryeowook, setelah berbicara ke sungmin ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke paris untuk melanjuti kuliahnya, namun alasan lainnya adalah dia tak sanggup untuk melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin mengikat janji suci

~0~

Seorang namja berdiri tegak dengan memakai baju texudo putih yang berdiri didepan dan seorang yeoja meamakai gaun putih yang berjalan menuju ketempat dimana namja itu berdiri.

"cho kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima sungmin menjadi istrimu , saat duka maupun suka" ucap pendeta

"n..n..ne aku bersedia" ucap kyuhyun terbata- bata sontak sungmin melihat kearahnya

"kim sungmin bersediakah kau menerima kyuhyun menjadi suamimu, saat duka maupun suka" tanya pendeta ke sungmin, sekilas skungmin memejamkan mata, dan

"tidak.. saya tidak bersedia" ucap sungmin tegas membuat para undangn kaget mendengarnya, begitupun dengan kyuhyun juga keluarganya. Kyuehyun memandang sungmin dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau berbicara begitu'

"pergilah, aku tau kau tidak bisa melupakan ryeowook.. susul dia kebandara sebentar lagi dia akan pergi keparis bawa dia pulang"ucap sungmin seakan tau apa yang kyuhyun katakana, tanpa basa- basi lagi kyuhyun mengejar ryeowook dan sebelumnya berterimakasih kesungmin.

~0~

Kyuhyun terus memacu mobilnya dengan cepat sesampai di bandara dia terus berlari melihat kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Dia bersimpuh air matanya mengalir

"wookie…. Kau dimana…"lirihnya

~0~

kim ryeowook sesekali manatap keluar jendela dipesawat memandang pemandangan perlahan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

'sampai kapanpun aku, tetap mencintaimu,'ucap ryeowook lirih didalam hatinya

"semoga kalian bahagia" lirihnya pelan

Perlahan dia memejamkan mata tidur untuk menenangkan hatinya karena sejak dua hari dia kembali dari rumah sakit tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Namun air matanya terus membasahi pipinya sampai seseorang disebelahnya menghapus air matanya, membuat ryeowook terkejut

"uljima… bukankah kau kuat, tapi kenapa cengeng eoh!" ucap seorang namja membuat ryeowook membuka matanya dan dia terkejut, namja yang seharusnya menikah dengan eonninya , dan namja yang sangat dia cintai ada disebelahnya.

"kyu… ka..kau" ujar ryeowook terbata- bata namun disambut senyuman yang sangat menis oleh kyuhyun

"bagaimana aku bisa menikah kalau calon istriku yang pabo pergi keparis, tanpa memberitahu ku."ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai andalannya, membuat ryeowook mendengus di bilang babo

"kau tau… kau membuat aku seperti orang gila" ucap kyuhyun lagi saat ryeowook hendak berbicara kyuhyun langsung memotongnya

"sungmin yang menyuruhku untuk mengejarmu, dan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini itu karena berkat siwon hyung, dan …" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong bukan karena tidak tau apa yang dia ingin katakana hanya saja ryeowook menempelkan mulutnya ke kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya imut, ryeowook pun melepaskn bibir itu. Ryeowook terkekeh melihat wajah kyuhyun

"sejak kapan cho kyuhyun jadi cerewet eoh!" kekeh ryeowook dan membuat kyuhyun menyeringai dan mendekatkan dirinya ke ryeowook

"sejak kapan kau pandai menggoda eoh" goda kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Dan

Cuppp

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnnya kewajah ryeowook , Kyuhyun mencium lembut ryeowook lumatan demi lumatan, ciuman yang cukup lama yang semakin lama semakin panas, dan kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

"saranghae cho ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun" jawab ryeowook dan membalas senyuman kyuhyun

end

Wauaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… gimana ceritanya? Hancurkah, ku rasanya ini ff hancur, aku tidak tega melihat ryeowook tersiksa, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin menderita, karena mereka bertiga adalah my bias…

Gomawo chingu- chingu yang telah meriview ni ff

Minhae jika ni ff kurang memuaskan.. tapi aku harap kalian suka

Dan untuk sekali lagi riview gomawo chingu


End file.
